Street Fighter X Mega Man: The Retelling
by Galvantula866
Summary: A story based on the wildly popular fangame! Can Mega Man defeat 12 of the greatest warriors who have ever lived? With his mighty Mega Buster and wits he may have a chance against the amazing powers of the World Warriors!


**Disclaimer: Mega Man and Street Fighter are the property of Capcom. I plan on making no money off of this work.**

Prologue

The night was cold and dark, with howling winds whipping freezing rain around. However the frightful weather meant nothing to a A.I. left untouched for years.

It had been working on ways to utilize the data and DNA of the Street Fighters, powerful warriors of yore. It concluded that by creating androids with the DNA Data of 12 of the greatest Street Fighters who even lived, it hoped to prove itself to its creators, the long dead S.I.N.

If you were to look at the androids you'd swear up and down that they were the genuine articles. But they were made of metal, liquid energy, plastic and wiring.

Their eyes were blank and lifeless and they only had one mission:

Find the mightiest warrior and kill him or her. Then add the data to S.I.N's data banks.

Only 8 out of the 12 went out to lure this warrior out into the open. If there was anything that stayed true in the later 21th century, it was the fact that people will always need heroes.

Now, moreso than even before. The Street Fighters or rather offense clones wander the Earth, looking for battles that will slate their blood thirst.

The World needs Mega Man to once again rise up and protect the world from the whims of evil forces long since passed away.

It would soon be time for Mega Man to fight the Street Fighters in a battle that will determine the fate of the world.

_Some time later, in the lab of Dr. Light...  
_

__It had been a little over a month since Dr. Wily's last attack on the Earth and Mega Man was taking the time to unwind and relax. As he was playing catch with his robot dog Rush he had nary a care in the world right now. Sure, Dr. Wily escaped again but he was sane enough to leave behind the cure for his Roboenza Virus, letting the world recover after the nightmare it had lived though for far too long.

Robot rights have improved since that time. Expiration dates are no longer a thing most robots have to deal with, bugs are being handled in a more humane and prompt manner and soon Dr. Light will finish his magnum opus, the android known as X, who will usher in a new era of peace with his near human mind. At least that's what Dr. Light is hoping for, but in the chance the world will need a hero after his passing he has been working on capsules programed with a A.I. based on his own brainwaves. From these capsules Dr. Light can build armor for X that can enhance his powers to suppress any threat to both robots and humans.

However that is a tale for another time. Right now we are about to bear witness to a new danger to this peaceful, yet fragile land.

**"This just in! Strange beings that look like the Street Fighters are attacking all over the world with no real goal in sight! While the cure has been found to really work we have as of this airing no clue about why these robots are rampaging. We'll keep you posted on any changes as this story develops!" **

****The reporter, a middle aged man with greying hair looked terrified as explosions and shouts of all kinds rocked the once tranquil hillsides of Japan. He was close to retiring and he never wanted to do this story, but no one else wanted to do it so it fell on him to cover it. He had been struggling with an addiction to pills and jittery as a result of not being able to take any when the attacks started.

Soon a man in a white gi dropped down and the reporter began to fear for his life. He begged and pleaded for his life to be spared but the android copy of Ryu struck him down with a Hadoken. The copy soon turned its eyes towards the camera and crushed it with his bare hands like it were tissue paper.

Mega Man, clad in jeans and a blue T-shirt was stunned by the sheer violence these robots showed. Thanks to the advanced scanners at Dr. Light's lab he knew that these are not Dr Wily's normal Robot Masters, but rather something else. He had followed the history and lore of the Street Fighter so he knew most of what they could do in life by memory, but to actually fight against them was another matter entirely.

Mega Man was thankful that his Mega Buster's charge ability and sliding have been restored. He lost those powers after he was infected and cured of Evil Energy, the damage it had done required the systems that allowed those powers to be removed so they could be replaced at a latter date. The last two battles with Dr. Wily's forces have not been easy without those abilities at hand, so Dr. Light gave Mega Man new versions of them after things have died down.

He will need them more than ever. The Street Fighters were almost beyond human with their powers in life and the androids had most of those powers installed, ready to be used at the drop of a hat. Mega Man never liked fighting but if no one stopped these machines then the world would be reduced to rubble. Mega Man soon changed into his blue and sky blue armor and landed on Rush, who was now in his Rush Jet form.

The new battle for the fate of the world was now just beginning...


End file.
